Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A goal of automatic speech recognition (ASR) technology is to map a particular utterance to an accurate textual representation, or other symbolic representation, of that utterance. For instance, ASR performed on the utterance “my dog has fleas” would ideally be mapped to the text string “my dog has fleas,” rather than the nonsensical text string “my dog has freeze,” or the reasonably sensible but inaccurate text string “my bog has trees.” Various technologies, including computers, network servers, telephones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), can be employed to implement an ASR system, or one or more components of such a system. Communication networks may in turn provide communication paths and links between some or all of such devices, supporting ASR capabilities and services that may utilize ASR capabilities.